Ellis Barron 1600 List of Famous Desendants
Famous descendants of early Irish Immigrant to Colonial America, Ellis Barron (1600-1676). Research Notes Family Trees A B * Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). * Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. * Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. * Bigelow, Nahum - ( SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. * Bigelow, Simeon (1752-1837) - ( JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Bigelow, John, Capt (1715-1787) - ( HFisk, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - part of 1757 British Expedition for failed relief effort Fort William Henry (French & Indian Wars) * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, HFisk, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. H * Howe, Elias (1819-1867) - ( EHowe3, EHowe2, EHowe1, AWarren, JWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - inventor of the first practical sewing machine L * Carole Lombard (1908-1942) - (EKnight, ACheney, JCheney, AWillard, JWillard, JNWillard, SHastings, SFiske, ??? MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. P * Price, Vincent P (1911-1993) - ( VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, RWarren, DWarren2, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) ( MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - (Son of Revolutionary War veteran Moses Warren II) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. He is credited as the town founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Journals of early Mormon missionaries from nearby Kirtland OH, record a lot o5 activity in this town on their first visit in November 1830. Some of these Warren descendants joined the Mormons. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - Inventor of the cotton gin. Category:Descendancy lists